Songs
Everything To Win (Sung By Alessandro Capulet) What are they saying? Wonder how long they'll be Why should I worry? Worrying's not like me Nothing to do but pace and stew, And wait till the girl walks in, Why panic now with everything to win?, Nothing but silence. This could be bad But no, let's assume it's good, Thought it was foolproof. Nothing is foolproof!, Woah! Better knock on wood! Girl gets what's she wants. Boy gets freedom, And fairytale gets a spin, How can we fail with everything to win?, I wonder if our paths will ever cross again, The way they did when you were eight and I was ten, We said this was goodbye, but even so, You never know, You never know I should be glad, That we're breaking free, But nothing is what it was, I didn't know she mattered to me, But now I can see she does, Capulet and Montague get their wish, Fairytale comes true, Funny, one small part I never knew, With everything to win, The only thing I lose is you Red and Black Henry: The time is near... So near.. it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware... Don't let the wine go to your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe With the men and the arms that we never can match Oh, it's easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies But the national guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign To rally the people To call them to arms To bring them in line! enters. Jessica, you're late. Samuele: What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost. Giuseppe: Some wine and say what's going on! Jessica: A ghost you say... a ghost maybe He wasn't just like a ghost to me One minute there, then he was gone! Samuele: I am agog! I am aghast! Is our sister in love at last? I have never heard her `ooh' and `aah' You talk of battles to be won But here she comes like Don Ju-an It's better than an opera! Henry: It is time for us all To decide who we are... Do we fight for the right To a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves What's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game For rich young boys to play? The colors of the world Are changing Day by day... Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last! Jessica: Had you been there tonight You might know how it feels To be struck to the bone In a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there tonight You might also have known How the world may be changed In just one burst of light! And what was right Seems wrong And what was wrong Seems right... Samuele: mocking... Red... Marius: I feel my soul on fire! Grantaire: Black... Marius: My world if she's not there... All: Red... Marius: The color of desire! All: Black... Marius: The color of despair! Enjolras: Sister, you're no longer a child I do not doubt you mean it well But now there is a higher call Who cares about your lonely soul We strive toward a larger goal Our little lives don't count at all! All: Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last! ________: Listen everybody! Listen up! Gavroche: General Lamarque Is dead! Enjolras: Lamarque is dead... Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate. The people's man... His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day they will honor his name. With the light of rebellion, ablaze in their eyes. From the candles of grief we will kindle our flame! On the tomb of Lamarque shall the barricade rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts But a jubilant shout They will come one and all They will come when we call!